


或人之抑（补充部分）

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy
Summary: 本文乃授权自译，禁转。





	或人之抑（补充部分）

“阿拉贡，等等……”被按上墙壁的时候，精灵喘息道。男人撕扯他外衣下浅色的衬衣，想一探其内赤裸的肌肤。阿拉贡对精灵美妙的身体无法自拔，他浑身都充斥着无处安放的性欲，而一旦他们开始做这种事，所有抵抗诱惑的行为都是徒劳。衬衫领子的撕裂声传来，他的手随之伸入，宽大的手掌在精灵温热的肌肤和炙热的乳尖上流连。阿拉贡粗喘着用另一只手扯下自己的裤子，他的阴茎已经硬得发痛了，迫不及待地蹦了出来。莱格拉斯瞪大了眼睛，他感觉到那根饥渴的东西正在自己的腿根处磨蹭，勃发着插入甜美的巢穴中。  
这可真是疯了。墙内充满了淫声亵响，他如此想到。但是，精灵敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了走廊里希优顿王和他的守卫们迅速走动的声音。莱格拉斯惊慌失措地抓着男人的臂膀，力道大得几乎能留下淤迹。他把男人直拉进了另一个空房间中（谢天谢地这里还有空房间）。阿拉贡已经不想再等了，他将莱格拉斯整个压在地上，拉开他的双腿。精灵配合地扯起腰部的衣服下摆，膝盖微微躬起，好让男人除去他下体的所有衣物。他的下身自此完全赤裸开来。  
阿拉贡把脱下来的衣服全部扔到了一边，好像那是他最不想见的东西似的；他想见的只有莱格拉斯，他把莱格拉斯拉起来坐在自己的腿上，低吼着，不顾一切地拨开精灵腿间柔滑湿润的穴嘴，挺着粗棍插入其中。莱格拉斯的背弓了起来，双腿颓软地张得更开。那根勃勃的硬物操开了他，他感觉到它在自己的体内开凿推进，一头长发无力地散落在地板上。男人插得又深又狠，在他体内搅掘不止，激得他绞紧了那根东西，咬着自己的舌尖。希优顿王经过他们的交合之所时，他满面飞红，脸上盈满渴望、恐惧和尴尬。门不过是虚掩着的，而阿拉贡却在其后狠狠地干着他，只能感觉到自己正被精灵的肉壁紧紧包裹着，没有什么比这更爽的了。  
莱格拉斯想要呻吟，男人的每一次戳弄都刺激着他体内最销魂的那处。他一只手握在自己发痛的前茎上，想用另一只手保持住平衡。这里仍然有人会经过，莱格拉斯不断在房间里看见他们的影子。他希望阿拉贡也能注意到这点，然后去把门关上。一想到他们之间的欢好可能被发现，他就感到一阵难堪。毕竟现在的他被性欲冲昏了脑袋，而且面颊绯红，还因着男人在体内的抽插而气喘吁吁。但阿拉贡并不在意，他轻轻拍开莱格拉斯握着自己前柱的手，用自己的手揉着它，榨着它，刺激它下边的两只囊袋。他抚慰着那根东西，上上下下地服侍它。精灵战士咬着他的手腕，在他深重的操弄下呜咽不已。他感觉到男人的阴茎正抵着自己的前列腺，那只手还在侍弄他直挺挺的前端，射精的感觉不断涌上，而他无力抗拒。他哭喘着出了精，把地板都射得一塌糊涂。阿拉贡粗重地呻吟着，莱格拉斯的洞咬得他那样紧，吮着他的阴茎往里吞入，他的背连着整个身子都滑进了椅子里，他的阴茎颤动着，在他的精灵体内射出了满满的精液。  
“啊……莱格拉斯……”他抽着气说，臀部仍然绷得紧紧的，莱格拉斯那张柔滑的穴嘴把他囊袋里的精液吮得一滴都不剩。“是……是……”莱格拉斯缓缓地呼着气，享受着被深深填满的甜美滋味。阿拉贡终于从他的体内抽了出去，他那火热的柱体上还滴着精液。他坐在原处，人有点放空，仍旧喘着气。感觉到那根火热的东西抽离了刚被翻弄过的穴口，莱格拉斯喘息一声。  
房间内划过一阵沉默，双方都因这强烈的释放而放空了自我。但没过多久，莱格拉斯松开了男人的桎梏，去关上了房间的门。他舒了一口气，自觉安心多了，不必在担心他们被谁撞破。他坐在男人的身旁，双腿几乎支不起来，取出净布来擦拭男人的阴茎。男人轻轻吻着他，搔搔精灵的尖耳朵，弯下身子，嘴唇移到精灵的大腿根部，以示对精灵的“回报”。  
“阿拉贡，现在不行……”莱格拉斯呻吟起来。阿拉贡把他那儿舔得干干净净，被精灵的美妙滋味蛊惑了心神，他急急地将那根东西含进口中。莱格拉斯躺在地上，他呻吟不止，疲倦裹挟着快意纷涌而上。男人湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头让他变硬，他的嘴唇又继续下移，抚弄着他的一切，包括他的双丸和仍在蠕动的穴口，抚爱他令人上瘾的肉体。莱格拉斯撑不下去了，高潮再一次到来，他射在了男人的口中。阿拉贡托着他的臀部，将他的汁液吞进口中。  
过不了多久，莱格拉斯就得带着一肚子男人的播种去出席希优顿王的召集。然而此刻，对精灵来说，这不过是件遥远的事情。他静静地躺着，浑身的力气都被耗空，睡眼昏沉，颈子也朝后仰着。他知道阿拉贡之后肯定还会再要他，男人对自己的身体仿佛上了瘾，那情难自抑的欲望也一样刺激了他自己。他很难接受这种现实，无论如何都要隐瞒它。他一直都想掩饰二人放浪的痕迹，哪怕身体上不能力行，本意上也希望如此。

end.


End file.
